


How to Interpret Latte Art

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid works at a small coffee shop which is very popular with families. He doesn't know who keeps coming in with the best-tipping family because of a language barrier, but he's determined to make himself clear one way or another.





	How to Interpret Latte Art

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Fluff Fest prompt is "unconvential meet-cute." I hope this counts! :)

Sid knew it was bad form to play favorites with the customers at his coffee shop, but the Gonchar family made it too easy. Sergei the Russian studies professor, Ksenia the food critic, Victoria the Sesame Street devotee, and Natalie the checkers expert always came for a late lunch at 2 PM every Sunday, during which they would talk to Sid about any topic under the sun. And as if Sid needed more reason to adore the little family, they always left a very generous tip! So Sid felt very justified in labeling 2 PM every Sunday as his favorite part of the week.

One week in early spring, Sid was surprised to see someone new at 2 PM on Sunday. The man who took the seat between Victoria and Natalie was tall and handsome, with beautiful hands Sid couldn't stop staring at as they waved around. Sid walked up to the table with his best smile and greeted the family: "Hi! How was everyone's week?"

"We have a new babysitter!" Natalie squealed, pointing at the man. "We have to help him learn English!"

"He wants to be a baker!" Victoria added, clearly just as excited as her sister about the new babysitter. "But he's a bad Russian who hates the cold, so he's going to bake in America!"

The man blinked in bewilderment as Sergei translated into Russian. He frowned and scolded the girls, who covered their ears and demanded, "English!"

"Girls..." Ksenia warned. They quieted down. "You can't tell him what language to speak when we're in public, remember?" They nodded. "Now, tell Sid what you want while your father helps him, okay?"

The girls placed their orders, then Ksenia placed hers. It took a while for Sergei to finish explaining the menu, but eventually Sergei placed his order and the man's order. As Sid returned to the cooking area to prepare the orders, he heard the man say something in an almost embarrassed tone, causing the entire family to laugh. It made Sid wish he understood Russian so he could be in on the joke - or at least able to talk to the newcomer.

To the credit of the adult Gonchars, Sid was included in some of the conversation that day. To Sid's disappointment, he didn't learn anything else about the newcomer, not even his name. 

He didn't realize how much this disappointed him until he woke up later that night from a dream in which the stranger kept moaning Sid's name, while Sid could only moan incoherently. When the dream repeated itself every single night that week, Sid knew what he had to do: figure out the man's name...and maybe his number, but his name was the priority.

And so, on the following Sunday, Sid made a point of holding out his hand and saying, "I didn't catch your name last week. I'm Sid."

The man blinked in confusion, causing Sid's heart to sink.

"It's better when you talk slowly," Natalie advised.

"And it helps to ask a question, not just hint at one," Victoria added.

Sid nodded and tried again. "My name is Sid. What is your name?"

"Evgeni," the man said. He shook Sid's hand very, very firmly and beamed. "Nice meet Sid."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Evgeni," Sid replied. From the pained looks on the Gonchars' faces, Sid inferred that he'd butchered the pronunciation. But Evgeni was still smiling, so it couldn't have been that bad, right?

Evgeni wasn't able to order in English yet, but he kept his eyes on Sid as Sergei placed his order. "Thanks, Sid," he said as Sid finished writing it down.

"You're welcome," Sid replied.

Once again, Evgeni said something in an embarrassed tone that left the others laughing very loudly. Once again, Sid wished he could understand the joke.

And once again, the following week was full of increasingly steamy dreams, though this time Sid was moaning Evgeni's name while Evgeni moaned Sid's. It prompted Sid to set a new goal: figure out if Evgeni was even remotely interested in guys.

On Evgeni's third Sunday, the newly arrived Russian was first to say, "Hi, Sid!"

"Hi, Evgeni!" Sid replied before greeting everyone else. He suspected that he was beaming just as much as Evgeni, but the Gonchars didn't seem to mind, so he saw no reason to change it.

After taking everyone's orders, wtih Sergei still giving Evgeni's order in English, Sid took a step away from the table, only for Evgeni to grab his arm. "Sid! I would want latte, please!"

"And a latte for Evgeni," Sid noted. "Coming right up!"

"Thanks, Sid!" Evgeni was still beaming, while Sergei was staring at Evgeni in shock. Victoria and Natalie looked very pleased with themselves, and Ksenia looked like she was planning something.

Sure enough, she and the girls stopped near the front counter on their way to the restroom. "Evgeni won't stop talking about you," Ksenia informed Sid. "It's very funny to hear him so lovesick."

"He likes big butts and he cannot lie!" Natalie and Victoria rapped in unision.

Sid groaned, not wanting to know how the girls knew that song. "What should I do? He doesn't speak much English yet, and I don't think I'd do so well with Russian."

"And we would want you to talk to him in English so he can practice with a native," Ksenia added. "Just keep doing what you're doing, and eventually he'll be confident enough to say something."

As she and the girls continued to the restroom, Sid had an idea. He hadn't done something like this...well, ever...but he figured it wouldn't be too hard.

It turned out to be quite hard, especially when he still had to make everyone else's meals. As he carried everything to the table, he prayed that Evgeni would notice what he'd done.

"Sid?" Evgeni pointed to his latte. "What call that?"

"A latte," Sid answered, blushing furiously at the way Evgeni was staring at him. "You said you wanted a latte."

"That, Sid, that!" Evgeni pointed to the top of his latte. "This?" He hit his chest.

Sid nodded, turning away so he could hide behind the counter again.

"Sid?" Once again, Evgeni grabbed his arm. "What call?"

"A heart," Sid mumbled.

"Heart," Evgeni repeated. "Heart is love." He tugged on Sid's arm. "Evgeni and Sid love."

Sid gulped nervously, trying to ignore Sergei's shocked face, Ksenia's wide grin, and the girls' series of fist bumps. "I...like you, and we can date if you're interested." Evgeni looked confused, so Sid paraphrased: "Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends! Evgeni and Sid love!" Evgeni stood up, gave Sid a big smooch, then sat down. "Thanks, Sid!"

"You're welcome." Sid returned to his counter, deciding not to question what had just happened.

Years later, when Sid and Evgeni finally got married, Ksenia confirmed in her matron of honor speech that the first two meals had been full of laughter at Evgeni's blatant case of love at first sight. Natalie and Victoria added in their bridesmaids speech that Evgeni had spent a good chunk of his time while babysitting them working on the English phrases he wanted to use on Sid. And Sergei, the best man, admitted that he was still in shock, but very happy for the very enamored couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!


End file.
